


Twilight's Sparkle

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Bad Puns, Banter, Comedy, Coming of Age, Cunnilingus, Cunt Tease, Dialogue Heavy, Embarrassment, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Glory Hole, Heart-to-Heart, Horny Teenagers, Intense, Light-Hearted, Loss of Virginity, Misunderstandings, Nervousness, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Third Person, Puns & Word Play, Relationship Advice, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Sex Talk, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, Shyness, Talking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Finally having come of age, Glimmer decides to go out and reap the rewards... to the best of her uninformed ability.She may not be sure how, but she's determined to ring in her birthday with a notch in her belt.
Kudos: 3





	Twilight's Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> (Some changes/notes about my work:   
> 1: I will no longer be tagging characters under 21 as "underage". This should help clear up confusion.  
> 2: Teenagers, despite complaints: Will still be tagged as teenagers. Ie: 13-19. Because that's what that word means.)

Glimmer’s eyes shot open as a huge grin spread across her features. “WOO! It’s my birthday!” she exclaimed cheerily. She exploded into a myriad of sparkles. A cloud of pink dust materialized in Angella’s room. “Morning dear. Happy birthday.” The queen stated without missing a beat as she shuffled a stack of scrolls at her desk. Glimmer bounced in place. “You know what that means!” she squeed.

Agnella let out a long, drawn out sigh. “Yes Glimmer... It’s not like you haven’t told me this daily for the past few weeks...” She noted. The princess shot a few puffs of glitter towards her mom. “I’m gonna get laaaiiid~” she chimed teasingly. “Glimmer, please... I knew this would happen someday. But could you  **not** rub it in my face? I still fondly remember nursing you in my arms...” Angella groaned.

Glimmer’s cheeks flared up as she pouted. “Mooom!” she huffed. The queen cracked a smirk and turned around. “Come now. You started it~” she said in a bemused tone. Her face dropped as she came to look at her daughter. “... I see you are still sleeping naked. I thought you had gotten over that phase.” She said with a sigh. Glimmer hesitated for a moment, then glanced down and grew beet red.

“EEP!” she squeaked and vanished in a cascade of pink sparkles. Angella rolled her eyes. “She may have reached the age of consent today, but she’ll always be a be a child at heart~” she chuckled. Glimmer materialized in her room. Awkwardly clearing her throat. “Note to self: Stop sleeping naked... even if it gets really sticky in the summer.” she muttered, scurrying over to her closet. 

“Well, that could have gone worse I guess.” She mused. “She could have commented on how my pubes look... I wonder if she noticed I style them?” her blush crept up again. “Oh gosh! What if she thinks I did that on purpose?” she fidgeted nervously as she pulled her clothed on. She eyed her nether region before pulling her underwear up. “I wonder if I’ll get bigger? Or am I just on the smaller side?” she contemplated.

“Not like I’ll ask mom about it but... based on what I’ve read about the average etherian...” She shrugged. “Well, not like size matters anyhow. As long as I’m fine with it, and it works!” she reassured herself. “Though, I’ll have to clarify with mom that bursting in like that was a mistake... without it getting awkward... more so than needed.” She clarified, stroking her chin.

“Not exactly a topic you can bring up casually.” She noted. “I... ugh! I am just SO excited about today! I’m finally of age! My royal chambers have been aching for years!” she squeed, bouncing in place. As she finished dressing up, she inspected herself. "Looking good Glimmah~" she chimed as she struck a pose. "Having fun are we?" Angella mused. Glimmer let out an eep and leapt into the air, startled.

"M-Mom!" she sputtered. "What are you doing here? It's only been a few minutes!" she squeaked. "A mother knows~" the queen proclaimed with a smirk. "B-But..." Glimmer sputtered as she glanced towards the door. Angella extended her wings and simply gave her daughter a look. Glimmer groaned and lowered her shoulders as she leaned her head back. "Sheesh! Fine!" she mumbled. "I'm sorry for accidentally exposing myself to you mom..." She murmured.

Angella chuckled. "I could tell it was another case of your brash decisions. You seemed mortified enough." She pointed out. Glimmer fidgeted. "Did you come here just to embarrass me?" she asked bashfully. "No, that was just a bonus." Her mom replied sweetly. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay... and to tell you to be safe out there. I know I can't keep you away from your hormonal urges... heavens knows I've tried." She noted with an amused shake of her head.

Glimmer frowned at her mother. "Yeah... I've noticed..." She retorted dryly. Angella placed a hand on the pinkettes shoulder. "Glimmer, know that I only did it out of love... and okay: worry." She smiled sheepishly. "But I just didn't want you to get hurt... I know all too well how a teenage libido can make you act irrationally." She added. Glimmer tensed up as she eyed her mother. She shifted her weight nervously.

"Just... promise me you'll try to weigh your opinions? Even if your body REALLY wants to... 'go', it may be a  **really** bad idea." Angella lowered herself to her child's level. "Don't think with your vulva, okay hun?" she finished softly. "Mom..." Glimmer huffed with rosy cheeks. "I know... but I only want what's best for you." Angella noted. "I've heard that before..." Glimmer murmured. The queen's expression softened.

"I just don't want you to come home heartbroken or pregnant because you rushed into something you weren't prepared for." She explained. The teen squirmed uncomfortably. "And yes, this  _ includes _ in case you like girls." Angella rolled her eyes. "For some reason, people only read the 'for those that really love each other' part on the soulmate crystals..." She grumbled. "Okay mom!" Glimmer laughed awkwardly.

"I think I got it." She put on a fake smile. "I think I can take it from here. "Unless you want to give me another dose of 'the talk'." She added sarcastically and gigglesnorted. A sly grin appeared on the immortal rulers features. "Are you pulling your hood all the way back when you're jilling?" she asked innocently. The princess grew beet red. Just as the woman opened her mouth to speak again, her child was gone in a pink flash.

She sighed wistfully. "Don't try me girl~" she snickered.

*

Glimmer rubbed her forehead. “Ugh... I can’t believe mom went all... mom on me!” she exclaimed. “I mean... isn’t that the one thing you should always expect?” Bow inquired with a raised brow. The princess groaned audibly. “Well, yes, but...” She resorted to huffing and crossing her arms. “That doesn’t make it much less annoying...” She grumbled. “Well, your birthday has seemed good so far.” Bow chimed.

“Cake, presents, visitors-” Bow started to list off before Glimmer cut him off. “Yeah, yeah. Those have been nice, but it’s nothing compared to what I’ll do near dawn!” she said with glee. “Oh? What have you planned then?” Bow asked, intrigued. “I’m gonna get laid!” Glimmer proclaimed. The archer flinched and dropped the fabric he was holding. “Are... you sure you’re ready for that?” he asked sceptically.

“Ugh! Why does everyone keep asking that? I can totally have sex!” Glimmer huffed with a frown. “Glimmer, ‘could’ and ‘should’ are very different things.” Bow noted. “I’m gonna have to side with your mom on this one... I fear you might try to grind your royal entertainment against, in or around the first attractive thing you see.” He added cautiously. Glimmer stomped a foot and growled. 

“I have self-control!” she huffed. Bow glared at her during an awkward pause. “F-Fine! But I can handle this!” she scowled. “I’ll trust you if you say that but... please be careful, just in case?” Bow pleaded. “Sheesh, yes, sure. I’ll make time to take an extra minute after I’m certain I want it, just to double check.” Glimmer noted. “I’m just tired of being treated like a child...” she murmured.

“You know, if you cared this much about having sex, why didn’t you just have it before now?” Bow questioned. “What do you mean? I wasn’t allowed to.” Glimmer replied in confusion. “Well, no. But if you had sex with another consenting minor, preferably your own age: There’s nothing the law can do. It’s a pretty well known loophole.” Bow stated matter of factly. 

“Wait! What’s a thing?!” Glimmer blurted out. “Uh... yes?” Bow answered with a raised brow. Glimmer’s pose faltered as she dunked her head against the wardrobe, grunting as she deflated. “But hey! You can use any of the amenities now! A minor can’t do that!” Bow pointed out, trying to cheer up his friend. The pinkette perked back up. “Oh yeah... I can do that!” she said, a spring back in her step.

“I could get a happy ending massage or... or... try a glory hole!” she exclaimed. “Penis or vulva one?” the archer teased. “The one for girls!” Glimmer puffed up and harrumphed. “ **I** need to get off.” She mumbled. Bow winked playfully at her. “Who am I to assume what gets you going?” he snickered. Glimmer let out a brief gigglesnort. “Only you can get away with that you dork.” She chuckled.

“Well, you know... I’ve been around.” Bow cleared his throat. “You know, sometimes your ‘mysterious past’ can get rather annoying.” Glimmer shook her head in amusement. “Like: How and why do you know all these things?” she noted. Bow laughed nervously and gave a forced grin. “It’s complicated...” he uttered. Glimmer waved him off. “I know, I know. I won’t pry.” She replied with a smirk.

“So... what are you hoping for?” Bow casually inquired. “Well... it should at least beat me polishing the family jewel alone, yanno?” Glimmer replied cheekily. “Ah yes, the crown jewel~” Bow cited with a sly bow. The princess gigglesnorted. She laid down on her couch. “I know it won’t be something amazing... but I want to know what it feels like, you know?” she noted as she stared at her ceiling.

“I just feel like I’m missing out on so much being cooped up in this castle.” She placed a hand on her stomach. “Like, when I found out about kissing, other kids were already learning about handjobs!” she huffed. Bow quirked a brow at her as he sat next to her. “Not sure when you heard about kissing, but I am willing to bet you are a taaad bit off with your time estimate there~” he chuckled.

Glimmer groaned. “That makes my point even stronger!” she said as she crossed her arms. “I swear: One time I didn’t even know it had rained until a week after it had happened!” she waved her arms. “Fair. But do know a lot of teens end up rushing it to ‘get it over with’, then kinda... just aren’t happy with how it turned out.” Bow retorted. The princess groaned slowly.

“I’ve heard this conversation a dozen times Bow...” She mumbled as she pressed a pillow against her face. “I’m just saying: Your first time may not be anything super special, but at least make it something you won't regret.” Bow said reassuringly. “I know... thanks... it’s just... it feels weird finally being here, you know?” Glimmer fidgeted. “I don’t even feel older, it’s weird.” She noted.

“I dunno, I guess I sorta expected some more change? Not that I thought I’d wake up today and magically be more mature, but, still.” She rolled to the side. “I just... expected  **something** .” She murmured. “It’s okay. Just go out and... do whatever you feel ready for.” Bow chimed in. Glimmer took a deep breath. “Yeah, you’re right. I just gotta get myself out there!” she exclaimed with renewed vigour. 

“Thanks Bow! I’m gonna go out and get some blood flowing!” she proclaimed as she got up and jumped off the couch, grinning confidently. Bow blinked for a few seconds before he regained his composure. “Maybe... don’t phase it like that?” he pointed out awkwardly. Glimmer tilted her head for a moment, glancing back towards her best friend. “Huh?” she eyed him over with a baffled look.

*

Glimmer walked into the spa with a spring in her step. It had taken her a bit to clear everything up with bow wrap up the celebrations. But she was finally free to ‘hit the town’, so to speak. “Ooh! This is going to be great!” she squeed to herself. “I recall Spinnerella and Netossa told me they went here on their first date...” Glimmer furrowed her brow. “Wouldn’t that be a bit weird, actually?” she mused.

“Like... you have someone else working on your significant other?” she shook her head and shrugged. “I mean... I’m no expert on dating, so I guess I shouldn’t look too much into it.” She added with a flick of her hair. She exhaled and steeled herself as she walked up to the counter. Before she could open her mouth, the receptionist greeted her. “Oh, hello Princess Glimmer, happy birthday!” she chimed.

Glimmer was taken aback, but quickly recovered. “How did you know it was my birthday?” she questioned. “You’re... the princess?” the receptionist stated with a raised brow. “Oh... yeah that makes sense.” Glimmer responded with an embarrassed blush. “Anyhow, what brings royalty here?” the lady inquired with a chipper tone. Glimmer’s features changed into a confident smirk. 

“Well... as you know: I’m of legal age today, so I wanted to try one of the... ‘adult treatments’~” she cooed as she did her best attempt to lick her lips coyly. The receptionist blinked in surprise, but swifty recomposed her professional demeanour. “Well, certainly. Normally we need to ask for some proof but... again: You’re the princess.” She said with an amused chuckle. 

Glimmer let out a squee, briefly startling the other person. “Ooh! So what do you have?!” she asked with eager anticipation. The receptionist cleared her throat and stood up straight. “Well, the standard option is our yoni massage an-” she was interrupted as Glimmer all but slammed her hands onto the desk. “That’s the vulva one, yes?” she exclaimed, bounding in place.

“Erh, yes. That is the Plumerian term for it.” The woman noted. “They practically pioneered most of these techniques. We don’t offer  _ all _ the different variations. But we have a number of them.” She chimed. “Ooh~ Which one makes you cum the hardest?” Glimmer piped up. The receptionist cleared her throat. “Well, that’s... up to personal preference I reckon.” She offered diplomatically.

Glimmer let out a huff and crossed her arms. “Ugh! Fine... I’ll just... take whatever you recommend for a first timer.” she said with a pout. “I’d recommend the Salineas Special. It comes with some loving labia massage, and finished up with some clitoral caressing.” The receptionist leaned in towards the princess. “And... in case you are able: it includes a ‘gushing’ release.” She gave a playful wink.

Glimmer tugged nervously at her collar, flustered. “Well, you can read the prices as listed behind the desk.” The woman noted. Glimmer glanced up, checking the board out. “Wait, 60 or 90 minutes?!” she exclaimed. “I can’t last that long!” she blurted out. The woman shifted her weight with a quirked brow. “You...  _ are  _ aware that these are full massage treatments, are you not?” she asked sceptically.

Glimmer blinked with a blank stare. The receptionist rubbed her forehead and groaned. "I shouldn’t be surprised but... these are  **not** handjobs princess...” She exhaled and recomposed herself. “Yes, they  **do** offer sexual release, but this isn’t a sexual service per se. It’s still a treatment focused on muscle tension. The majority of your body is still covered by the massage.” She explained best as she could.

“And it's that long partly because it takes that long, but also to ensure you reach full arousal for maximal release... you do know about that part I hope at least?” she asked. “Ughhh... yes. I know about ‘soft erection’ and ‘full erection’.” Glimmer grumbled. “But those take forever!” she stomped her foot. “Can’t you just like... get me a quick...” She proceeded to showcase a lewd set of hand gestures. 

The receptionist chuckled heartily. “Sorry princess~ But if you just want a ‘quick tug’, maybe check some of the facilities that specialize in that?” she offered and leaned onto one of her palms. The pinkette pouted. “I have to be home before dark...” She mumbled. “Yeah... sorry, I can’t help you there. Maybe if you check in early next time, I could see if one of the staff would be willing to take a... ‘special order’.” 

The woman flicked her spines and winked. Glimmer fidgeted in place. “Thanks... I’ll keep that in mind.” She murmured before she turned to leave. “Aw... don’t look sad hun. We’re not going anywhere. Just come back when you have time, okay? You came in really close to closing anyhow.” The receptionist added. The princess sighed deeply and threw a glance over her shoulder.

“I know, I just... I wanted this on my special day...” She frowned. The woman scrunched her nose, pondering. “You know... if you  **really** want, we can probably stay late and fix something for you.” Glimmer perked up. “Thanks but, I don’t want to be a bother. I think it's best if I come back another day when I’m more... prepared.” She offered a bashful grin and blushed. 

“I... kinda actually thought you offered... you know...” She stroked with her hand mid-air. The receptionist smirked and shook her head slowly. “You’re far from the first~” she chimed. “I can tell from experience: It’s best to go when you are at ease in your mind. If you’re just in a... ‘mood’ you might not properly enjoy it and just lie there frustrated.” She finished, running a circle around the bell.

Glimmer laughed nervously and waved before she scurried outside.

*

“Sheesh! It’s almost night-time! That little escapade at the spa wasted quite a bit of time... then again, it’s called a ‘happy ending’... not sure how I didn’t connect that to well, mean what it literally says. Whatever! I’m here now!” she glanced up at the building. Or, well: It was more of a shack. But that is still a building, no? She stretched her hand out, hesitating above the handle.

She swallowed, wiping her brow. “Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? It’s like my skin is crawling...” She leaned against the side of the door, closing her eyes as she breathed heavily. She took a few minutes to compose herself, her breathing stabilizing. The door swung open, causing the girl to leap into the air in surprise. The girl that just exited flinched in turn, then awkwardly scooted out. 

“P-Princess...” She stated, her cheeks newly flushed. Glimmer laughed nervously and waved. Her eyes darting towards the door. The other girl's eyes widened as it slowly dawned on her. She tried to act nonchalant as she walked away from the location, giving the princess a knowing look. Glimmer’s cheeks heated up further as she covered her face and groaned, flopping back against the wall. 

“Ugh! This is TOTALLY becoming a rumour... it wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t on my birthday...” She hung her head in defeat. “Whatever, my family jewel is still pulsing, I better go get this taken care off.” She huffed. With a short steeling herself, she went inside. She ran a hand through her hair, inspecting the room. There were what looked like two stalls. Only one had an entrance in this room.

The other seemed like it was entered from outside perhaps? There were also a few chairs around. Glimmer walked up to the door. There was a dual sided sign hanging on it. She flipped the ‘Vacant’ side over to ‘Occupied’, her breathing picked up once more as she entered and closed the door behind her. Sliding the latch to lock it. “By the twelve... I can do this!” she whispered under her breath, shaking her head to clear it.

She eyed the room. There wasn’t much here. The floor was slightly sticky. The slight bulge by the wall had a paper dispenser next to it. The hole was covered up currently by a little slider. It was reminiscent of a peep hole. Except the slider looked like it came off. There was even a little alcove to place it on. Glimmer pulled her pants down to her knees next to the hole and reached towards the slider.

Her hand trembled. She slid it off like a band-aid, wincing. She held it for several seconds, squinting with one eye. “You okay?” a brash, but feminine voice called out. Glimmer yelped and dropped the slider. It clattered to the floor harmlessly. “Woah, chillax. First time here I’m guessing?” the voice asked. Glimmer cleared her throat, trying to act cool. “Y-Yes...” she eventually squeaked.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this? You seem awfully nervous.” The other person replied. “Why does everyone keep saying that?!” Glimmer huffed, her voice cracking. “Wait... Princess Glimmer?” the voice called out. The pinkette in question froze, whimpering for several seconds. “H-How?” she squealed out after an uncomfortably prolonged silence, squirming in place.

“Well... firstly: You have a pretty distinct voice. Secondly: I can see your pubes and well... I don’t know many that would shave them into a crescent moon... plus: they're pink and literally sparkle sooo...” The other person noted. Glimmer’s lower jaw trembled as she gasped for air. “Woah, calm down. You sound like you’re about to faint... or start crying, I’m not quite sure...” The voice added. 

“M-Mabye both...” Glimmer croaked. “Is... this because I figured out who you were? I’m sorry... I know some just want a non-verbal experience.” The other person said bashfully. “N-No... or... I don’t know!” the princess wheezed. “I-Is it normal to freak out your first time?!” she asked anxiously. “It depends? You mean first, first time, or first time at a glory hole?” the voice inquired.

“Both...” Glimmer responded, supporting herself against the wall. “I mean... it's not common to use one of these places for your first time. But... yeah: Most people are nervous during their first time. You shouldn’t rush it...” They stated from the other side of the wall. Glimmer suppressed a soft sob. “I just... I just wanted to celebrate my birthday with an orgasm...” She murmured.

“I’ve waited years to be allowed to use these amenities... and, people kept telling me I wasn’t ready and look at me now...” She sighed. “Maybe... maybe you were so used to being told that, that you subconsciously started to believe it?” the voice offered. “Maybe... that sounds like something my brain might do.” Glimmer scoffed. “I can wait for you to decide. It’s no sweat off my back.” the other person noted.

The corners of Glimmer’s mouth curled upwards. “Thanks... I think I’m just overwhelmed right now. Just, years of expectations.” She laughed anxiously. “Pressure can get to anyone. Don’t be too hard on yourself. We all mature at our own rate.” the voice noted. Glimmer exhaled. “Oh wow... I thought I had talked about this but, man. Getting this off my chest was a huge relief.” She stated.

“I think my mini-panic attack is over.” She pointed out. “I think I just had to ride out the initial shock.” She added, drumming her finger on the wall. “Um... what can I call you by the way? Is that a thing in these?” the voice gigglesnorted. “Not normally, but... you can call me Sãpphic~” they added with a flair. “Sãpphic huh? So... who are you exactly?” Glimmer inquired curiously. 

“Well, ‘Saph’ works too. Sometimes I go by Sapphire~” the voice noted. “I can see a theme here.” The princess snickered. “It’s not quite a stage name but... as for who I am. That would ruin the mystery dear~” Saph chimed teasingly. There was a pregnant pause. “I mean... unless you  **really** don’t want oral from a specific someone...” They murmured. “Oh, nothing like that.” Glimmer assured.

“I just... don’t get out a lot. And I kinda like meeting new people... and I guess you intrigue me with this whole... blowing strangers for cash. Like, is this your profession? Is it for fun? Was it by choice?” Glimmer blurted out in rapid succession. “Heh, well. You sure made a full recovery~” Saph snickered. “That said, to disappoint you: A little bit of all~” they chimed playfully. 

“Well, that said a lot...” Glimmer huffed. “But yeah, to be honest: I don’t quite mind who’s on the other side... unless it’d be my mom... or my personal guard...” She shivered audibly. “Well, I can assure you I’m neither of those~” Saph purred, a long, rich blue slender tongue poked out briefly through the hole. The princess made what can only be described as a high pitched, lustful whimper. 

“I can tell you’re gonna be fun to make squirm~” Saph chimed. Glimmer’s cheeks flared up as she got cold feet. She braced herself and placed her vulva in the hold, letting out a sharp breath. “D-Don’t start...” She squeaked. After nothing happened, she exhaled and relaxed. Glimmer fidgeted for a moment. “Um...be honest: Am I small?” she asked self-consciously. 

There was a pause. “Well, if you’re asking on average? Yeah, a bit. For a human. Don’t see why that’s relevant though.” Saph questioned. “I don’t get out much as I just said! I’m just curious okay?” Glimmer huffed in frustration. “Ah, so you’re in that ‘Do I look normal?’ phase? Trust me: No-one does.” Saph chuckled. “Most freak out in their early teens though.” They noted.

“Well, most teens aren't all but held captive in a castle by an overbearing mother...” Glimmer shot back snidely. Two fingers ran up along the mons of the princess, eliciting a squeak. “I bet you’re really pent up then~” Saph chimed. “You want me to make you feel good, don’tcha?” they added with a sing-song tone. Glimmer inhaled sharply and shivered in her boots as she pressed against the wall.

“I feel really swollen...” She exhaled. “Well, you got some pretty plump royal meat down here~” Saph teased. “Is... that a saying?” Glimmer asked confused. “Not in Plumeria or the Kingdom of Snows... but pretty much everywhere else, yeah. It’s not the most common slang however. Flowers, containers and pastries are pretty common ones.” Saph noted in a thoughtful manner.

“Why are there so many names?” Glimmer exclaimed. “I mean... sex is kinda something most people feel like having several times per week. It’s sorta the next big thing after food.” Saph mused. “Some even give their own a pet name... have you?~” they chimed. Glimmer audibly cleared her throat as her cheeks flared up. “No comment...” The pinkette murmured bashfully.

“You ready to get started?” Saph asked playfully. “Y-Yeah, I think so... This got a lot less scary once I got past the initial shock.” Glimmer replied. “Well, it’s a big milestone. It’s rare I get first, first timers here though.” Saph chuckled. “Yeah well... this was the least awkward place I could think of to avoid the whole ‘giving the princess a special first time’ ordeal...” Glimmer paused.

“Granted, that didn’t go well...” She added. “Naw... that’s sweet of you to worry about putting pressure on your partner.” Saph cooed. “I can admit: I would have been freaking out a couple of months ago if you came in then. Since: Yeah, you  **don’t** want to screw up.” They drummed on the wall for a bit. “I mean, I was nervous my first couple of times regardless.” They pointed out.

“I didn’t want to do a bad job. But: If I had to worry about not only potentially disappointing a gal, but also the ruler’s kid? Yeah, that’d be very stressful.” They chuckled. “Though, that’s both the charm, and an annoyance with the glory hole~” they mused. “Hm?” Glimmer blurted out, shifting her weight to be more comfortable. Only now noticing the grooves in the floor to help adjust height. 

“Well, I could be blowing anyone from a simple farmgirl to the queen. And: Ideally, I wouldn’t know the difference. It’d just be me and someone’s delicate flesh~” Saph purred. “I’m still a bit uneasy about those terms...” Glimmer retorted. “You got any preferred word you want me to call your snugglemuffin?” Saph teased. “J-Just don’t address it, okay? This is weird enough as it is...” Glimmer sputtered.

“You got it~” Saph all but sang, kneading into Glimmer’s mons. “I-I’m ready...” Glimmer exhaled. “You sure look like it down here~” Saph replied, giving a slow lick along Glimmer’s length, ending with a flick of the clit. The princess gasped and tensed up. “Also: Do note that we normally charge for this as mentioned before. But... I can give you this one for free~ Not every day you get to serve royalty~” the voice chimed.

Glimmer groaned as her eyelids became heavy. “Really? That’s very nice of you~ Actually... out of curiosity: How much  **does** this usually go for? Like, have any reference points?” she asked. “Well, as said: I enjoy giving the  _ first _ one for free~” Saph’s voice was both teasing, yet affectionate. “But, actual cost wise: It’s mostly tip based. Like... how much effort you’d like the other person to put into it.” They noted.

“But like, on average? I’d say roughly the cost of ten to twenty moon fruits.” They added. “Oh, that’s... really affordable actually.” Glimmer stated. “Well, it becomes a lot if you count it hourly wise. But, it’s both a pretty low skill requirement job. But at the same time: A very personal service one. It takes a pretty specific mindset to want to work at one.” Saph pointed out. There was a brief silence.

“I can tell you want to ask so: I personally do it since I find it relaxing and rewarding. Feeling people tense up, the noises many make, along with the sensation that wash over me after they climax... it’s very soothing. It makes me feel very accomplished as the afterglow visibly settles in on them. I did that. I potentially made their whole day brighter~” they explained wistfully. 

“Sure, some just want the cheap, quick thrill. But for many: Places like this can offer relief for those that want sex, but can’t handle a relationship right now, just don’t feel like it or: Any reason really. I’m here to provide a service, not ask questions.” They finished. “Don’t you... you know? Get horny? Isn’t it hard to do something like this for hours with... you know, getting some?” Glimmer asked.

“Oh, something is hard alright~” Saph gigglesnorted. “I’d make a quip about your ‘you know what’ being hard, but I remember you didn’t want me to.” They noted. “Well, you  **did** still mention it.” Glimmer countered. “True. But old habits die hard heh. But yeah: No. It’s not  _ hard _ for me. I have my ways to satisfy myself. And knowing that: Helps me keep my mind focused.” Saph replied.

“See it a bit like... knowing you have your favourite dinner waiting for you at home. You’re not  _ as _ distracted by other food if you know that. But... if you have nothing planned, and don’t remember what you have at home... random snacks will be a lot more appealing. It’s one of the reasons you don’t go food shopping while hungry. You end up with stuff you only  _ kinda _ want.” They concluded. 

“Well... I wouldn’t really know... I don’t get to handle the shopping.” Glimmer responded awkwardly. “I’m not the best person for that analogy, but I think I get the gist of it.” She added. Saph danced their tongue along Glimmer’s soaked nethers. The princess gasped before she steadied herself. “Don’t tell me what you enjoy by the way, I like figuring it out on my own~” Saph requested.

“Though, tell me off  **immediately** if I am hurting you in ANY way.” they clarified with a very serious tone. Glimmer was taken aback, but nodded. The princess then realized the other person couldn’t see her. “R-Right.” She sputtered. “Though, tell me if you are able to ejaculate. And in case that’s something you desire to experience. Since that is something I need to prepare for~” Saph cooed.

Glimmer fidgeted and glanced to the side. “I... I’m not very good at it. But... I’d like it if you could try...” She murmured. “Sure thing princess~ If you get weak in the legs, there’s some poles you can use for support.” Saph encouraged. “Wait, that’s not coat hangers?“ Glimmer blurted out as she looked between the two protrusions at the wall. Saph snickered at this response.

“Of course not silly. Why would they be that near the hole, and not by the door?” They giggled. “They’re there for people whose legs buckle as they cum. Sure, the hole itself offers some support, but it’s not always enough.” They explained. “... I am both impressed and a bit worried over the thought that has gone into this...” Glimmer replied, going over the room once more, picking up on the small details she missed before.

“Well, the more people that can use it, the more potential customers we have.” Saph noted. “Granted, it's a bit of an honor system. I can’t always know if someone is old enough. But, usually I can tell. Often, I just have to trust people though. Some are petite, short or have a very juvenile voice. But yeah, generally not an issue. Most people don’t come here unless they’re ready.” They pointed out.

“We all mature at our own rate. But I  **do** try to uphold the law.” They paused for a moment. “If I’m being honest, if you’d come here last week or month, I’d still have served you. It’s not like you have some sudden revelation and instantly become ‘adult’ the second past midnight on your birthday, heh.” They mentioned, amused. “I mean... it’s a bit more of a guideline, but yeah.” Glimmer replied with a chuckle.

“I wanted to wait though, makes it feel more ‘official’, if that makes sense.” She added. “Sure, I get you... but you wanna keep talking, or should I use my mouth for something else?” Saph replied in a sultry whisper. Glimmer swallowed nervously. “S-Sure... I still can’t believe I am actually here...” She said with a spring in her voice. “I’m really doing this!” she squeed.

“Well, hold your horses there princess~” Saph said coyly. “Don’t get too excited. That can lead to performance anxiety or cold feet halfway through~” they added. “Oh?” Glimmer inquired. “Yeah. It’s easy to get yourself worked up too much. Then get disappointed when it’s not  _ as _ good as you were hoping. Or you feel under pressure to enjoy yourself.” Saph noted, caressing Glimmer’s mons.

“Best I can say is: Just focus on enjoying yourself. Just relax and let me do my thing.” They gave a slow lick along the lips, eliciting a moan from the pinkette. “Don’t try to cum faster or harder. Just let it come naturally, pun intended.” They chimed. “But... I want this to be special.” Glimmer argued. “Yeah. And: That doesn’t always go as you plan. Wanting it to be special can ruin it.” Saph noted.

“Not always of course. But, just keep it in mind. Trying to make something special can be the fastest way to ensure it becomes anything but that... or well: At least not special in a positive way heh~” they chuckled with a drawn out sigh. Glimmer huffed. “Well, I know sex won’t be all fireworks and rainbows... but I just want to feel something, you know?” she mumbled, sexually tensed up.

“Oh, trust me girlie~ You  **will** feel something.” Saph purred and wiggled their tongue inside the princess, causing her to squeak. “Gosh! That feels sooo different from my finger!” Glimmer sputtered. Saph schlicked it out the girl. “Well, yeah. It’s only a muscle. Not a digit with bones, skin and what have you~” they teased. “Y-You know what I meant!” Glimmer huffed and crossed her arms, then leaned against the wall.

Saph slid the tongue back in, then wrapped their lips over Glimmer’s exposed crown jewel. The princess in question gasped sharply, moving her arms to support herself. “B-By the twelve!” she whimpered. Saph let go with a smack. “You can just say ‘fuck’ you know.” They giggled. Glimmer exhaled. “Haa... I’m saving my f-bomb for a special occasion.” she chuckled. “Suit yourself~” Saph chimed and latched back onto the pearl.

Glimmer pressed herself against the wall, then grunted. “It tingles so much more... I can’t make myself feel like this!” she said shakily. Saph bobbed their head back and forth while they swirled their tongue around inside. Suckling the bead thoroughly. “I-I know the ‘you can’t tickle yourself’ analogy but: Sweet... snugglemuffin!” Glimmer hissed and punched the wall.

Saph slowed down, nursing the clit more gently, causing Glimmer to exhale and become less tense. With a wet pop, they let go and pulled their tongue out. “Sorry princess, just wanted to check where your limits were.” They ran a finger playfully along the swollen lips. “I normally don’t go that intense, but: Dang. You’re one tough cookie~” they chimed, then fondled the engorged vulva.

“T-Thanks?” Glimmer blurted out. “Normally, people show signs of discomfort, or pull away. Yet, you only leaned into it?” Saph inquired curiously. “Well... I dunno?” Glimmer pondered. “It didn’t hurt. It just was... intense. Like when you’re about to cum? I wanted to see where it was going.” She noted. “Well, it felt it was best to abort that test. Not sure what would have happened...” Saph replied.

“We could maybe give it a shot another time, but: Maybe not the first time~” they added. “S-Sure... It felt like my legs were about to give out.” Glimmer noted, still a bit shaken. “I  **definitely** have to try cumming like that though!” she squeed. “I’d recommend lying down for that one.” Saph chuckled. “Hey! I’ve fought hard to learn how cum standing!” Glimmer huffed.

“Just because you  **can** doesn’t mean you  **should** ~” Saph noted dryly. “Ugh, you sound like my mom...” Glimmer muttered. Saph planted a swift kiss on the stiff nub. “I’m just teasing you princess~ Relax and clear your head. Focus on the moment.” They suggested. Glimmer exhaled and shifted her weight. “So... do I need to say anything before I cum?” she asked, wiping her brow. 

“Trust me: I’ll know when you’re about to pop~” Saph cooed. “If it makes you feel better: You can knock on the wall. That’s kinda the official tell at these places~” they added before practically inhaling the princesses family jewel. Glimmer gasped and pressed against the wall. Saph suckled on the needy bead, at a more appropriate intensity. The pinkette brushed through her hair. 

She briefly tensed up as two digits slid inside of her. She let out an effeminate squeak as they began to tap on her sweet spot. “I-I don’t know if I can...” She trailed off. Saph briefly let go. “Don’t worry about it. If it happens, it happens. If not: You’ll still have felt good from the stimulation~” they cooed. Glimmer took a deep breath and leaned back against the wall. “R-Right... I can do this...” She murmured. 

Saph coiled their tongue inside Glimmer’s hood, slowly enveloping the entire tip. Glimmer hit the wall with a grunt. “N-No fair...” She wheezed and shivered. For a moment, she was almost certain she heard Saph wink. As soon as the tongue was covering top to bottom, it began to swirl around the nub as Saph started suckling while tapping the spongy surface inside rapidly. 

Glimmer clenched her fists, letting out a shaky breath. Barely hanging onto the edge of being pushed into overstimulation. Her knees almost buckled as the barrage of pleasure was constant and relentless. “I-I ca-... I can’t...” She murmured as she clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. Saph didn’t slow down, keeping up the pressure. Glimmer cried out and clutched onto the bars.

Her royal chambers clenched tight as the tingle in her abdomen burst into a million sparkles. The pressure inside flowed through her. With a grunt, she pushed, and the relief gushed out while her walls clamped down. Her eyes rolled back as her legs gave out. Her arms trembled as she struggled to keep herself upright. With another cry, she let loose a flurry of pink glitter into the bars she hung onto.

As her contractions died down, the haze cleared from her eyes. She flopped against the wall, panting heavily, barely standing. She let out a yelp and quivered as Saph’s tongue uncoiled from her clit. Glimmer relished in the wet schlick as their fingers slid out. Despite being spent, her vulva was sooo engorged right now. She can’t remember ever being this aroused. She glanced up at the handles. 

There was a vague, pink tint to them. Almost as if they had been scorched. Saph planted a gentle kiss atop her sensitive pearl, eliciting an adorable whimper. “Haa... you... fight dirty...” Glimmer mumbled slowly. “That special enough for ya?” Saph teased. “Though... What was that noise?” they added. Glimmer’s nose scrunched up as she tried to catch her bearings.

“Uh... I swear: That’s never happened to me before!” she blurted out between gasps for air. Saph giggled. “Now where have I heard that before?” they snickered. Glimmer tilted her head, then shook her head. “I’m sorry, what?” she asked. “Oh, right. It’s a sex joke, don’t worry about it princess.” Saph noted. “Well, how was it?” they asked. Glimmer inhaled through grit teeth.

“I still can’t stand...” She spoke softly, trying to put weight onto her legs. “I thought I was pretty good at handling orgasms standing up...” She murmured, slowly starting to stand. “Did you ever try squirting standing up?” Saph offered. “No...” Glimmer sighed, then hissed and she shifted her weight. “Ugh, my arms are tired, my legs are tired... I’m completely spent” she huffed. 

“Did you not like it?” Saph asked, slightly anxious. “It’s not that, you were amazing... I just... I’m drained... I can barely support myself. And there’s nowhere to sit.” Glimmer muttered. “There’s a floor?” the voice offered. “Yeah, I’m not sitting my bare ass down on that... it’s pretty nasty.” Glimmer retorted. “Well... I can’t argue with that.” Saph concluded. “I have a nice, comfy towel on my side.” They mentioned.

With a grunt, Glimmer stumbled to one of the sides of the room, away from the hole. She took off her cape and sat down on it against the wall. “My heart is still pumping...” Glimmer exclaimed. “I sure hope so.” Saph chuckled. “You know what I mean...” Glimmer let out a breath. “How did you know when to stop?” she asked. “It felt so good it almost hurt. But... it didn’t.” she pondered.

“In short: LOTS of practice. You need to learn people’s body language. How they tense up, breathe, shift. Would help a lot if I could see your face but... you get a hang for it after a while.” Saph pointed out. “Like, I notice when you push up against the wall. When you clench something. It gives a good point of reference to go from. Are you pulling away? Pushing against me?” they added.

“... I just want to sleep.” Glimmer murmured. “Sorry sweetie. This ain’t an inn.” Saph replied apologetically. “... is it weird I want you to hold me?” Glimmer blurted out suddenly. “Not really. Especially for a first timer.” Saph noted. “That’s not my thing though... even if I wasn’t just content being the friendly, but snide hole in the wall~” they chimed. “You might find someone at the spa to offer that.” they helpfully pointed out.

There was another prolonged silence. “You... said I squirted?” Glimmer asked. “Yeah,  **pretty** sure you felt that heh.” Saph responded dryly. “I was a bit distracted at the time...” Glimmer murmured. “So... how was it?” she piped up. “You mean your ‘royal nectar’?” Saph teased. Glimmer’s cheeks flared up. “Yes...” She huffed. “Bittersweet.” Saph swiftly replied. “Is that good?” Glimmer asked hesitantly. 

“Depends. Do you like bittersweet? Are you asking what I did with it too?” Saph inquired playfully. “No, that’s okay. I just wanted to hear someone else's opinion... is that how I taste all the time?” Glimmer questioned. “No. But if you ask me: It mixes pretty well with your juices.” Saph countered. “You’re alright in my book. Just keep the same hygiene level you had today.” They added playfully.

“So... how long di-” Glimmer was about to go on as she was cut off by a sharp knock, startling her. “Look, I’d love to chat, princess. But would you mind picking topics that aren't about potential insecurities? Just ask yourself: Did it feel good? Did you enjoy it? Don’t try to compare yourself to others. I get that you’re curious. But I’m not exactly the best person to try to have as your confidant.” Saph noted.

“I... I did. But...” Glimmer trailed off. “I just wanted to hold someone... you made me experience all these sensations, but there was nothing I could hold onto... like being pleasured in a void...” She murmured. “Listen cupcake: I don’t think this place is for you... maybe if you just feel horny, as you got  **really** into that. But, I can tell you need something more... emotionally fulfilling in general.” Saph concluded. 

“I dunno...” Glimmer murmured. “This is just my first time. That could be why. I’ll need to try around for a while.” She added. “Well, yeah. But I can only go off what I got from this experience.” Saph noted. “You seem like you’d need more than that most of the time. But, I think you can use a place like this for a quick fix. But, I’d say you need something more intimate for your... ‘everyday’ sex.” Saph added. 

Glimmer’s cheeks lit up. “I don’t pleasure myself every day!” she blurted out. Saph chuckled. “It’s a matter of speech sparkles. It just refers to how you’d ‘normally’ want to get off. As said: I definitely think you can handle a glory hole. Just... not as a regular occurrence. At least not currently.” They clarified. “We’ll see~” Glimmer exhaled with a smirk. “I love this sensation...” She cooed.

“Afterglow finally kicked in?” Saph mused. “Y-Yeah... this could be sooo much better...” Glimmer sighed. “You  **really** want that hug, huh?” Saph giggled. “Well... yes. But mostly: I want to be back in my bed right now... ugh! My buzz will be all gone by the time I get home...” Glimmer muttered. “Well, not to get snippy but: You gotta get your butt outta here soon princess~” Saph pointed out.

“Bleh... I can still barely feel my legs!” Glimmer huffed. “Can’t you like... teleport?” Saph asked. “Yeah, but... that’s very tiring.” Glimmer objected. “And? You just said you wanted to go home to sleep.” Saph countered. There was a pause. “Oh, and: Just a guess, but: Try having someone make you blow a load, then just give you a regular handjob a couple minutes after.” They chimed.

“Just a speculation, but I think you’d  **really** like that~” they teased. Glimmer rubbed her shoulders. “I don’t think I could go again after I squirt...” She murmured. “You don’t have to: Just lie there while you get jerked off, or have your sweet spot tapped.” Saph purred. “I’ll keep it in mind.” Glimmer whispered, then shakily got up, picking up her cape. “Um... can I meet you again?” she asked hesitantly. 

“Maybe. I’m here every now and then. Just remember: Only the first was free~” Saph chimed. “I know... It’d just... would be nice to meet you again.” Glimmer mentioned. “Well, I wouldn’t mind hearing if any of my suggestions worked~” Saph answered. “Well... I can try... would I need to come in for a um... ‘treatment’ if I came back?” Glimmer inquired. Saph gingerly drummed on the wall. 

“Well... not necessarily. But preferably. I could chat some though, as long as you’re not holding up the line~” Saph noted. “Well... I guess this is goodbye for now then.” Glimmer stated and took a calming breath. “Hey?” Saph called out. “Yeah?” Glimmer responded in confusion. “Unlock the door if you’re gonna poof out, alright?” Saph asked dryly. “R-Right!” Glimmer replied with a nervous laugh, blushing.

She flicked the lock open, then vanished in a cloud of pink glitter. She materialized a little over halfway to the castle, near the market square. With another flash, she re-appeared above her bed, flopping onto the heavenly soft stuffing. It dawned on her that her panties were still at her ankles... she also forgot to flip the sign. She groaned and shifted her weight. Not wanting to deal with anything right now.

“No-one's gonna find me here anyhow...” She mumbled sleepily. The last teleport had taken out the last of her physically. A smile crept up on her features. She had done what she set out to do. She was officially no longer a virgin. And, it had gone pretty well. Sure, it was a bit more intense than she had wanted. But she had a good orgasm. And now: She could barely keep her eyes open. She began drifting into sleep with a wistful sigh. 

She’d take it slow. But: She  _ would _ start to explore her sexuality. Maybe take a few days to recoup? She fully shut her eyes, pulling her sleeping sock out from underneath its pillow and placed it over her eyes. She’d try to book with the spa. See if that is any better. It was weird... she was both excited to try new things. But also, serenely calm. Like there was no rush. Her mind drifted while rushing before consciousness slipped before her.

*


End file.
